Sweetest Coincidence
by AkaiNamida
Summary: 6 years ago You were 14 back then you were abandoned by your parents, leaving you on a dark alley while raining. Izaya found you and offered you a place to stay in return of something. After 6 years, you two grew close to each other and ran into Shizuo coincidentally, only for Izaya to find out that Shizuo is your childhood friend! Now who will you end up with? IzayaxReaderxShizuo.
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! Watashi wa AkaiNamida, but just call me Akai-chii~ Anyways... I'm kind of new in creating fanfics of Durarara, so I hope all of you will play nice ^^' If you check meh profile, all of my fanfics are based in the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, since it was my favorite anime and it was full of hot bishies, so it's meh primar Btw, diz iz an IzayaxReaderxShizuo fanfic! -cue fangirl squeal- Sooooooooooo... I hope you dear peeps will enjoy this!

Warnings: OOCs, Fluffs, Flying Vending Machines and stop signs, and hot n' smexy bishies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 1: Sweet Meetings, Flying Stop Signs, and Enchanting Kisses

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

(Reader's POV)

I hate them.

I thought family was a need?

How ironic.

Abandoning me here in the dark alley? Really?

How 'pleasant' of them.

So disappointing of them.

As expected from people who just cares about their money and company.

They'll just probably manipulate *Rima-chan to inherit the company they really just love.

You sighed softly while sitting on the wet ground as you tried warming yourself by hugging yourself. Your (H/C) hair was dripping wet with raindrops at you tried to hide your face from the cold rain. Tear drops rolled on your soft, rosy cheeks gracefully as your hot, blood-shot eyes blinked with hatred. On that bitter moment you swore one thing that will make you change from a small, loving girl into a fierce but graceful lady that you never expected to happen:

"I'll make them pay. I'll make them suffer and make them beg on their knees for forgiveness, which I'll never provide them. I'll rise to the top and break them down.'

"Hey, are you alright?", you heard a melodic voice asked.

You looked up and saw a charming boy about your age looking at you, with messy raven hair that makes him cute, ruby red eyes that seemed to lure and enchant you, and pale skin that seems to emphasize both his hair and eyes.

I shall never be pitied again.

"I-I'm fine...", you said to the cute and charming boy. You smiled at him sadly and bitterly, not noticing the hot tear that rolled on your soft, rosy cheek. Then the boy sat down next to you and wiped your tear away while staring at your (E/C) eyes. You slightly blushed and cursed in your crazed head for not noticing the tear.

Bad idea.

"I'm Orihara Izaya.", the boy said and charmingly grinned at you. "What about you?"

"(L/N) (F/N).", you said bitterly."But since my damned parents abandoned me here, just call me (F/N)."

"Your parents abandoned you?", Izaya asked innocently, not sensing that he had hitted a nerve. You started to twitch nervously. "Why?"

"Well...", you faltered. Are you really going to explain what just happened to a random boy you just met? Just how crazed is your brain after what happened? "I-I-I was abandoned by my parents because they think that I'm useless and have no worth for them anymore, so they just abandoned me here and probably kept my younger sister..."

"So what will you do to them?", Izaya asked.

Oh God, he asks too much.

"Revenge.", you spoke in a firm voice, which surprised you a bit. "I want to have my revenge. I'll make them pay to what they've done to me."

"Oya? Revenge, you say?", Izaya chuckled with amusement. "Anyways... You don't have a place to stay anymore, right? So why don't you just stay with me?"

"Huh?", you gaped as your eyes widened from the offer. Then you realized something awkward. "I'm a-"

"-Girl.", Izaya finished and grinned playfully. "I know that, of course. Don't worry, that won't be a problem. Besides, I can spare the extra bedroom in my house, right?"

"Really?", you gasped sharply. "But... Why are you doing this for me? I'm just a random girl you just met now! So why bother helping me?"

"It's because I feel that you're a lot more amusing and interesting than what you look like.", Izaya said and smirked. "And besides, I have nothing to do better, anyway."

Just what is he talking about? Me? Interesting? Don't make me laugh, boy.

"Aahh... I... Okay...?", you said and blinked.

He grinned and poked your soft but cold cheek, making your eyes widen in surprise.

"Aww, (F/N)-chan looks so cute while blushing!", Izaya said cheerfully and grinned playfully, making your face turn redder. "So! Are you ready to go?"

"E-eh?", you squeaked cutely in surprise. "But... Are you really sure about this? About you letting me live with you?"

"Of course. Now shall we go, my dear lady?", Izaya said and smiled at you smiled charmingly, making your heart skip a beat and your stomach flutter. You felt like this before. You felt like this with you mischievous and unpredictable blond friend. Then Izaya stood up and offered you his hand that looked so soft as if that it's urging you to hold on it forever.

You looked up at Izaya and smiled at him blissfully, making Izaya blush slightly without you noticing.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go.", You said in bliss and took his soft hand.

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Six Years Later...

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

"*Singing it's silent  
Song if misery  
A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare  
'He' is a tyrant  
It lets out a plea  
Why did she have to leave it all alone ?  
Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster  
It never sees us  
It despises us  
Lying so useless, we start to holler  
Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster ! Sing-!", you sang but stop because of an incoming flying vending machine. You dodged the incoming flying vending machine and just stared at Izaya, who missed the vending machine.

It definitely was a normal day.

Or not?

"Just what the hell happened..?", you croaked.

"Shizu-chan's here, Sumire-chan~!" Izaya said cheerfully in a sing-song tone, using your horrible nickname that he made, which you despise and find it annoying.

"'Shizu-chan'? Who the hell is that?", you asked. Then you heard a crashing sound , making you jump in surprise. You turned to the direction of where the sound came from, and saw a familiar, enraged blond holding a stop sign while literally emitting a scary, dark aura that made you gulp nervously and shiver. You saw him notice you and saw him tense, making you curious.

Why is he looking like that to you? Is something wrong?

"(F/N)-chan...?", you heard the familiar blond mumble softly, making you tense.

'How did he... know my name? Have I met him before?', you thought. 'No... Can it be...?'

"You know Shizu-chan, Sumire-chan?", you heard Izaya ask you innocently while using the ridiculous nickname, making your eye twitch with annoyance. That bastard...

"Izaya-KUN, despite the lovely meaning of the nickname, for the One-Hundedth time of saying this, please stop calling me that. It sound so... Horrible. And of course, I have my own name. No need to make a new one, yes? It's really annoying.", you hissed with a sickly-sweet tone that can make people gag. But unfortunately, the tone didn't work for the bastard. He just grinned. Just fucking GRINNED. Of all reactions, he chose that annoying but cute grin. Funny.

"But SUMIRE-chan, I like calling you that! It suits your mysterious and two-faced personality!", Izaya playfully and childishly whined, annoyingly emphasizing the damned nickname that made you wanting to personally tear that annoying grin at his face, your way. "Besides, it's nice!"

"Forget the one that I want to tear yesterday, I want to tear that face off you now.", you growled and glared at Izaya, making Izaya pout cutely. You pressed your soft lips together while you slipped your slender hand secretly on your black, feather jacket and grabbed one of your darts as you saw the familiar blond aim the stop sign he was holding to Izaya. You smirked and threw it at the stop sign, pinning the stop sign on the brick wall at the back, causing the mysterious and familiar blond to curse colorfully, making you grin playfully and evilly. Quite some child's play, yes? Just three can already play the game.

Then you suddenly widened your eyes and backflipped backward, missing the stop sign by an inch. You saw the stop sign hit Izaya, making you cover your mouth, muffling your laugh. Serves him right for calling you that ridiculous nickname he made.

"Mou~! That's quite rude of you, Shizu-chan!", Izaya whined and pouted cutely, giving you the urge to squeal at the cuteness of the pout, while he was standing up and dusting his clothes. Then he looked at you and tilted his head slightly, making him cuter if possibly. "Anyways, you haven't answered my question, Sumire-chan."

"I just told you not to use the nickname.", you hissed in annoyance. "And... I don't really know if I know him or not... But I think I probably met him in the past or something... Since I feel that he's familiar to me. But actually... I don't really know."

You noticed the blond tense, making you raise an eyebrow.

"You... Are you (L/N) (F/N)?", the familiar blond carefully and cautiously asked.

You grew silent and pressed your lips for a while, trying to figure out what to say. Then you sighed.

"Yes... I am.", you said softly, but loud enough for the blond to hear. "And who... Are you?"

The familiar blond flinch a little, but visible enough to see, and stared at you in disbelief, making your heart feel heavy with guilt.

"(F/N)...You don't... Remember me?", you heard the blond ask in disbelief.

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

('Shizu-chan''s POV -hit by flying vending machine-)

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

"Yes... I am.", (F/N) mumbled softly, but loud enough to hear. "And who... Are you?"

I unconsciously flinched as my eyes widened and stared at her with disbelief.

What...?

She doesn't... Remember me?

"(F/N)...You don't... Remember me?", I ask in disbelief.

I bit my lip and let out a soft sigh. Then I took off my tinted glasses and smiled at (F/N) sadly, watching her cover her soft, tempting lips as her eyes started to water with tears.

Just what have I done?

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

(Normal Reader's POV)

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

"No... No no no!", you sobbed and cried. You were covering your mouth to muffle the sobs a little as tears ran down gracefully on your soft, rosy cheeks. "This... This can't be happening! Why... Shizuo... Why are you here? Why now?"

Then suddenly you felt slim arms snake its way to your waist and felt a warm and comforting hug from the owner of the slim arms, which is surprisingly Orihara Izaya. He whispered comforting words to you in a soothing tone, which is very unlikely of him, as he stroked your wet and soft cheek softly and gently, eventually making you relax and stop crying. You rested your head on his chest as tears quietly rolled on your cheeks. You hugged him back tightly and sighed. You really loved it when Izaya comforted you, no matter how annoying or frustrating he is.

"Thank you... Izaya...", you whispered to him softly. "I'm alright now, thanks to you."

"Are you sure, (F/N)-chan?", he whispered back softly in a worried tone, thankfully not using the horrible nickname.

"Yeah... I'm sure.", you whispered and looked at his face. You smiled at him brightly and gently, making sure that you were already fine. "No need to worry now."

"Okay then.", he said and smiled charmingly and playfully at you. Then you saw it. Those ruby-red eyes shining. He was definitely planning something again. You glanced at Shizuo and saw him glaring at Izaya.

Was that jelou-.

You glanced at Izaya and saw that he was smirking.

Oh never mind.

It was as if that those two are going to play a murderous cat-and-mouse game. Definitely with killing included.

"(F/N)...Are you and that flea..._** Together**_?", you heard Shizuo ask carefully.

Flea?

What flea?

Then suddenly your train of thoughts was interrupted by Izaya, who hugged you tighter, making you squeak in surprise.

"That's right, Shizu-chan!", Izaya said way too cheerfully, sending shivers down your spine. Too creepy. "Me and Sumire-chan are dating!"

Again with the stupid nickname.

But now, that's not the point.

Just what did...?

"Wha-?", your mouth turned to an 'O' as you stared at Izaya. Then suddenly, you were pulled by Izaya into an innocent kiss in front of Shizuo, whose eyes turned as big as plates. Your face turned crimson red when you felt Izaya chuckle and pulled away.

Just what happened?

It took a while until your brain suddenly registered all the happenings, making you blink for a while.

Did Izaya just- Oh Holy Lord.

"Aww~!", you heard Izaya said as he grinned at you with amusement like a cheshire cat. "How cute! Sumire-chan's blushing!"

Just what the actual fuck...?

Then finally your brain started to work again.

"Y-You!', you yelled as your face turned redder than ever. "What the hell? Why did you do that? You sick ba-"

"But you liked it, right?", Izaya interrupted by whispering softly and huskily to your ear, sending you shivering.

"W-W-What? No, I-", you stammered but stopped. You really can't deny that.

"Oi, flea.", you heard Shizuo's firm and steady voice say. "Stay away from (F/N)-NOW."

Great.

So two dangerous people are like playing tug-o-war.

Except that you're the one in the middle.

What could probably go wrong?

Everything, damn it.

"Jealous, Shizu-chan?", Izaya said and smirked evilly and playfully. You felt his arms tug you closer to him.

Oh, you were so screwed.

You gulped and tried to get one of your darts on your jacket's pocket, only to be stopped by Izaya by gripping on your thin wrist tightly, making you hiss in pain. You shot Izaya a glare that promises him torture, but he only grinned. Oh... That stupid grin.

"Stop the bullshit and let go of my wrist already, you sick bastard.", you hissed at him, only for him to pout cutely.

"But what's the fun with that? You know me, Sumire-chan.", Izaya whined and pouted, making you blush a little.

Oh, he is so dead.

"Get your death grip off my sore wrist, Izaya. Do it or I'll bite your hand hard.", you warned while glaring at Izaya. "Cross me."

"Dare to, Sumire-chan~!", Izaya said mockingly and smirked. You smirked back and bit Izaya's hand, hard enough to draw the metalic taste of his blood. You saw Izaya hiss in pain and draw his hand away, making you look at him and smile mockingly. You licked your soft cherry lips, tasting blood.

"I told you I'll do it.", you sneered.

"Hmph.", Izaya pouted and looked away cutely, making you smile at his adorable actions.

Aww~!

Then you heard Shizuo purposely cough, drawing your attention to him.

"What? This is normal.", you said, raising an eyebrow at him. Again, you felt slim, possessive arms, claim your waist, making you squeak cutely and softly, making the owner of the slim, possessive arms chuckle at the cuteness. You looked at your back and found Izaya resting his head on your shoulder. "Izaya-"

Then you saw Shizuo sending death glares to Izaya, making you stop. But then again, Izaya only grinned in mischief, only to make Shizuo angrier.

That idiot.

"Jealous, Shizu-chan?", You heard Izaya broke the silence with his annoying, ever-present grin. You saw Shizuo aiming a trash can, making you raise an eyebrow. He threw the trash can aiming at Izaya, making Izaya lift you bridal style and dodge. You hugged Izaya and burried your head to his chest to avoid falling off. You gulped when you raised your head because of Shizuo emitting a dark aura.

"Shizu-chan's strong, ne?", Izaya whispered to you and pressed his soft lips on your forehead gently, making you blush. "But sadly, his brain is probably small."

"Oi, I heard that, flea.", Shizuo growled. Then suddenly Izaya ran away while carrying you, making you gulp and hug him tighter.

"Izaya.. Just what is your crazy brain thinking this time?", you hissed and clutched unto Izaya tighter to avoid falling from his arms.

"Something I know, Sumire-chan..", Izaya whispered to your ear softly while running. "...And for you to find out."

You shot him deadly looks while clutching tightly as Izaya was running. Then you mouthed at him a "You're so dead later.", only to make Izaya put on his annoying smirk of his. Then suddenly Izaya stopped running and put you down, only to realize that you were still holding unto him.

"I-Izaya—", you started, but was interrupted by Izaya pressing his slim finger on your soft lips.

"Shh~!", Izaya hushed playfully and grinned. "Shizu-chan might find us! Anyways, remember this place?"

"Eh?", you said confusingly and turned around. Then your eyes widened. "Yeah..."

Then you looked up at Izaya and hugged him tightly. He started to stroke your gently, making you relax.

"It's been six years already, ne, (F/N)-chan...", Izaya whispered and kissed you forehead. "I can still remember how we met, and..."

"And...?", you asked, looking at Izaya's ruby red eyes. Suddenly you notice his eyes shine, like he was planning something...

Or maybe he IS planning something...

You noticed Izaya smirk playfully, making you blink in confusion. Then Izaya suddenly pulled you and kissed you on the lips.

On the lips.

Your brain started to function again, only to feel Izaya's tongue- wait, tongue?

What the hell?

Your face turned as red as a rose as you felt your back meet the wall, making you close your eyes tightly. You felt Izaya stroke your cheeks gently, making you relax and moan softly, but loud enough for Izaya to hear.

Then Izaya pulled away as you rested your head on his chest.

"I told you that you enjoyed it.", Izaya chuckled.

"Shut up.", you mumbled. Then you buried your face on his chest to hide the fact that you were blushing as Izaya's possessive and selfish arms claim your waist while he was pressing his soft lips on your forehead.

"Do you know, (F/N)-chan? No one will be able to take away you from me. Not even Shizu-chan. So please cooperate, ne~?", Izaya whispered to your ear, sending shivers down to your spine while his breath tickled your neck. You nodded to him and closed your eyes, only to think of one thing.

Just what did you do just to be in this mess?

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 1 End

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

*The lyrics is from the chorus of Circus Monster by Megurine Luka! I suggest that you listen to it, especially the Japanese version of CUL! It's so addicting! 8DDD

* * *

YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS! Finally, for 4 days, I finished this! –like a boss- Ohohoho~ Enjoyed the kissing part, minna? –smirk- I can't deny that I also enjoyed those cheesy stuff. Anyways.. Please vote whom you wanna end up with!

Izaya-

Shizuo-

In this chapter, it's a tribute for Izaya fans ;9 Though I'm not sure if the next chapter will be a Shizuo tibute. Oh well.. Sooooooo.. Please review, minna-san! State the bishie you wanna end up with ;9 1 vote per chapter!

Ciao!

– AkaiNamida/Akai-chii


	2. Chapter 2

An update! Yay~! After weeks of torturous school, weekend finally came :'DDD Anyways... I still don't know if this is a tribute to Shizuo or Izaya OAO Maybe both... But I'm sure that the next one will be- Oops! Spoiler! I shouldn't tell OuO Soooo... Thank you minna for reviewing on the first chapter! 8DDD And to all meh fellow Shizuo and Izaya fans... I hope you continue to support me in this! And I hope that this story won't be very cliche-ish and won't be too short for you peeps .u. Enjoy~!

Warnings: OOCs, Fluffs, Flying Vending Machines and stop signs, and hot n' smexy bishies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 2: Sweet Nightmares and Bitter Realities

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

(Reader's POV)

What have you done...?

You were looking at lifeless corpses in front of you.

Your hands were stained with warm blood.

And beside you were darts that were used to kill all the lifeless corpses that were once alive.

The questions are...

How did you kill thousands of people that are in front of you with only some darts?

Why did you kill them?

How did you kill them?

What made you _**kill **_them?

You heard yourself scream insanely as you clutched your throbbing head in pain. Tears started to flow out of your eyes. Then...

"(F/N)!", you heard.

Was that...

Izaya?

"(F/N), wake up!", you heard Izaya's voice again. Then you felt someone clutch your shoulders and start to shake you. You finally opened your eyes, only to see Izaya hugging you tightly.

"I-Izaya...?", you manage to falter softly and hugged him back.

Does he care... This much?

"(F/N)... Are you alright now?", Izaya asked softly after a while.

"A nightmare...", you whispered softly. "A... Nightmare... I-I-It felt so... Real."

"It's okay now, (F/N)..." Izaya said to you gently and stroked your soft cheek gently. " Its only a nightmare."

Izaya squeezed your shoulders and pressed his soft lips on your forehead.

"I-I have to go...", you awkwardly managed. You were somehow uncomfortable with Izaya after seeing that horrible nightmare. You stood up and went to the bathroom to take a warm bath. After taking a bath and dressing up, you left the house and took a stroll in Ikebukuro. Soon, you ended up sitting on a bench while eating a chocolate ice cream at the park.

"(F/N)...?", you heard. You looked up and found Shizuo staring at you.

"Hi.", you awkwardly greeted while eating ice cream.

"(F/N), what are you doing here?", Shizuo asked and took off his tinted glasses, showing off his charming eyes staring at you.

"Oh? So you're not going to greet me?", you smirked. "Somehow you're not the Shizuo I know."

Shizuo sighed and sat down next to you, making you raise your eyebrows.

"It's been a while, (F/N)...", Shizuo whispered.

"Mmnnn..", you hummed while licking of the taste of the chocolate ice cream on your lips. You felt your shoulder feel heavier, only to know that Shizuo was resting his head on your shoulder, making you smile gently. He really looks cute and vulnerable when relaxing. You felt his warm hand on top of yours, making you blush a little. You can smell his scent, which smells like a mix of cigarretes and cinnamon.

"Ne, onee-chan, are you and nee-san a couple?", you heard a childish voice say. You looked at the person and saw a cute, little girl standing innocently in front of them. You blushed harder, making Shizuo chuckle.

"I-Imouto-chan, we're not a couple...", you managed to choke out while blushing as you looked away, making Shizuo laugh whole-heartedly.

"You're not?", the little girl asked and pouted cutely, making you bite your soft lip to not squeal at the girl's cuteness. "But you and nee-san look like one!"

"Sorry kid, but we're just friends.", Shizuo said, making you glance at him.

"Ru-chan- Oh there you are!", a woman, looking like she was in her early thirties, cried, ran, and pulled the cute kid along with her. Apparently, She looks like the mother of the cute kid. The cute kid glanced at us and waved goodbye while smiling cutely, making you smile back blissfully and wave back. What a cute kid that little girl was. Then you felt a heavy weight on your lap, only to find out that Shizuo's using your lap as a pillow, making you blush furiously. But eventually you smiled blissfully on Shizuo's cute sleeping face. You stroked Shizuo's smooth and messy blond hair and noticed Shizuo smirk, making you glare at him.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?", you said while glaring at Shizuo, making Shizuo open his eyes and chuckle.

"So what if I wasn't?", Shizuo grinned playfully and charmingly, making you shoot him a death glare, just to make him chuckle again. You pouted cutely and looked away while blushing.

"Hmph.", you huffed cutely, making Shizuo laugh. (A/N: OMG so OOC! )

"Hey, (F/N)...", Shizuo suddenly said softly, making you glance at him suspiciously.

"What?", you asked and raise an eyebrow.

"Do you love… _Izaya_?", Shizuo asked. You bit on your soft lip and closed your eyes tight to think of his question for a while.

Do you love… Izaya?

"I….. I don't know.", you managed to whisper softly. "I-I-I don't know…. If he's toying me like he did to everybody else…."

"But do you love…. Me?", Shizuo asked softly.

What….?

You started to gape and gasp at his statement.

Is he…. Confessing?

Why the hell will he ask that if he's not confessing?

But what if….

No wait, what if he IS confessing?

But…..

Do you love him?

Do you love… Shizuo?

Shizuo or Izaya?

Shizaya?

What, what?

Probably you heard that… name from that fan girl Erika again…

You sighed, trying to clear your mind and calm down.

Soon, you must really just choose.

Aaahhh, why is life so unfair?

No wait, scratch that, life already sucks like hell.

Suddenly you felt something on your forehead, only to discover that Shizuo kissed you on your forehead softly, making you blush.

"I'm not forcing you to choose and answer me now, (F/N)…", he whispered softly. "But please, think about it, okay?"

You nodded and blushed when Shizuo kissed your forehead softly once more and left you.

Just what the hell will you do now?

You sighed and lowered your head to face the ground miserably. Then you felt someone nudge your shoulder just to see that Celty, the headless rider, was beside you all of the sudden.

"Hi.", you greeted casually but awkwardly.

"Hello. May we talk for a bit?", Celty typed out.

"Yep. What is it?", you sighed.

"So... Who did you choose? You know that one day, you'll have to choose, right?", Celty typed out, making you blush furiously and scream out of frustration and dismay.

WHAT THE HELL?

Why the hell are they asking you this... This ridiculous... QUESTION?

"This really sucks. I don't even know if Izaya's serious about me or not, damn it!", you hissed in frustration.

"Mn. Well, Izaya really tends to be unpredictable every time.", Celty typed out.

"And it's very annoying!", you whined and ran your hand down your silky hair in anger.

"Yeah, but he really likes to comfort you when you're upset or sad.", Celty reasoned.

"Yeah, but... Argh!", you cried. "Now who am I going to choose?"

"Calm down, (F/N).", Celty typed. "You have to think straight."

"Think straight... Right... Just how the hell will you think that I can think straight?", you hissed. "Every damn thing is a fucking mess! Don't you understand? I have to choose from my two closest friends! Just think about how my mind is all mixed up about this!"

"(F/N)-chan and Celty-san~! Just what are you two talking about?", someone suddenly said behind you and Celty, making you two jump and turn around. There you and Celty found Izaya standing behind you and Celty way too cheerfully.

Screwed.

You were so screwed.

"Since when were you here?", Celty typed out quickly.

"Ever since you sat on the bench, Celty-san!", Izaya said cheerfully and creepily as he sat down beside you, making you shudder and move closer to Celty, only for you to fail because of Izaya's tight grip on your waist and his cold and taunting smirk, making you stop and inwardly tremble.

Too creepy.

"W-What do you even want?", You squeaked adorably and softly, just to make Izaya chuckle and hug your waist tighter, making you shiver and blush at the same time. You looked at Celty with a hopeful look, only for Celty to shrug off.

"Well, I better get going then.", Celty typed, making you cry out loud and try to stop her, only for you to fail and for Izaya to laugh like a maniac at your miserable failure. You pouted childishly and whine cutely like a child, just to make Izaya grin playfully and charmingly and pinch your soft cheek, making you squeak.

After a few, silent minutes sitting down on the bench, the sun started to set beautifully and children started leaving with their parents, leaving you and Izaya all alone at the park.

Good thing?

Definitely not.

"Ne, Sumire-chan….", Izaya whispered, sending shivers down your spine. Aah, the stupid nickname again. "What were you talking about with Celty?"

Busted.

"….. N-Nothing important.", you managed to choke out.

"Oh really?", Izaya chuckled and tightened his hold on your waist, making you hiss in pain. "You think I'll believe your lie, Sumire-chan?"

"Yep.", you manageably taunted, making Izaya laugh like a mental person who just escaped from a mental hospital.

"You really never fail to amose me, Sumire-chan. For six years, you never failed and disappointed me. I'm impressed.", Izaya chuckled and nuzzled his nose on your soft cheek, making you blush. "Let's see if you'll continue the good work this year, too! Especially with Shizu-chan around, it'll be more interesting, ne~?"

"Somehow your definition of 'interesting' is somewhat… Interesting.", you grumbled.

"Hm~! No need to be hasty now, ne! You do want to win the 'game', right Sumire-chan?", Izaya whispered to your ear playfully and cunningly, sending shivers down your spine.

Blackmail!

You see, this 'Game' this jackass Izaya is talking about is a stupid betting game. Except that it's deadly. Example, if you failed on completing the task he gave you in the end of the year, you lose something precious or someone you care about.

This year, you were going to lose your existence to him if you weren't able to make him confess his love to you.

Stupid, right?

Just a simple yet deadly betting game.

But somehow...

You doubt that you were going to win this year.

"Ne (F/N)-chan...", Izaya whispered luringly. "Let's play, ne? Let's lose our existence from this wonderful world."

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 2 End

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

2nd chapter ish finish! Yay! :DDDD Anyways... Thank you all for the wonderful reviews~! They really inspire me :'D And about the votes... Here's the progress so far:

Izaya: 2

Shizuo: 3

Ohohoho! Looks like Shizuo is leading so far 8DDDD I'll try to make more Shizuo fluffs next chapter. Anyways... Please vote and review~!

Ciao!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii


	3. Chapter 3: Endangered Existence

3rd chap ish here~! Thank you all for those sweet reviews and votes :'DDDDD Yes, this will be a tribute to both Shizu-chan and Iza-chan! Yay! Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't too short and suckish QuQ Enjoy~!

Note to all: The girl is YOU. (F/N) = Your First Name. The reader. XDDDD I noticed that some awesome and humorous (This is a compliment) people keep misunderstanding this one. OuOb

Warnings: OOCs, Fluffs, Flying Vending Machines and stop signs, and hot n' smexy bishies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 3: Endangered Existence

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

Your eyesight began to darken and your breathing started to get tight. You felt Izaya's slim arms catch you from falling off the bench and shout your name. You began to gasp for breath and try to rise from Izaya's arms, but miserably failed. Suddenly you coughed continuously while you covered your mouth with your right hand. You looked at your hand as your eyesight began to blur and saw a tint of... Red? There you lost consciousness and was swallowed by darkness.

(Izaya's POV)

I saw (F/N) start to gasp for breath and start to sway, making me alert.

What...?

"(F/N)!", I shouted and caught her in my arms just in time her body lost control and lost consciousness. I carried her bridal style and ran as fast as I can to Shinra's house. I knocked urgently as I was carrying (F/N). Shinra finally opened the door and I noticed his eyes widening at the sight of me carrying an unconscious (F/N).

"What happened to (F/N)?", Shinra gasped.

"She lost consciousness all of the sudden.", I said as I clenched my jaws. I glanced at (F/N)'s angelic and unconscious face and pressed my lips together. Why can't I do anything to help (F/N) when she needs it?

"C-Come on in. Celty isn't yet here, so I'm all alone for now.", Shinra said as I entered his

house. I laid (F/N) down as gently as possible on the couch and gently stroked her soft and silky hair as Shinra silently checked her temperature. After that, Shinra asked me to go out of the room for a while. At first I glared at him in distrust and said no, but soon I just sighed in defeat and left.

(Normal Reader's POV)

You opened your eyes slowly and rose. You saw that you were in a different place and realized that you were in Shinra's house. You glanced at your side and saw Izaya sleeping peacefully while holding your hand with a worried face, making the side of your lips lift up a little.

"Izaya...?", you mumbled softly to confirm that he was still sleeping.

Wait... What happened earlier?

From what you remembered, you were at the park, and...

And what?

... From what you knew, Shizuo dropped by at the park coincidentally and somehow...

Okay, what next?

You can't waste your time there thinking about what happened back there.

Or not.

"(F/N)...?", you heard Izaya stir up and murmur softly. You smiled blissfully, making him blush a little and pout cutely. He suddenly hugged you tightly as if you were a teddy bear and kissed you on the forehead like you were his most important person that he'll readily die for, making you blush.

"Don't make me worry like that, (F/N)-chan.", Izaya whispered softly while he was hugging you tightly, making you smile sheepishly and shrug.

"I'm alright now, aren't I?", you said in a cheerful manner to not make Izaya worry.

"Maybe.", another person suddenly said, who ended up being Shinra. "You had quite a panic attack."

"I-I see...", you mumbled softly as you looked down with guilt. It's been already five and a half years ever since you had a panic attack.

"Shinra, since when did (F/N) started to have panic attacks?", Izaya asked in disbelief.

"I still don't know.", Shinra sighed, making you gulp with nervousness.

(After a while...)

You walked through the trees, to the dark forest, where you usually relaxed alone. Izaya and the others hadn't known this place, which makes you relax even more. It was already seven o' clock pm, making it dark if it wasn't of the sparkling bright stars.

"(F/N)? What are you doing here?", someone suddenly said, making you shriek softly in shock. You turned around and saw Shizuo leaning on a tree while smoking.

"I should be the one to ask that, you know.", you said nonchalantly.

"Mn.", you heard Shizuo murmur while smoking.

"So...", you started and leaned on the opposite side of the tree Shizuo was leaning on. You unconsciously stared at Shizuo and blushed. Shizuo noticed and chuckled.

"Enjoy what you see, (F/N)?", Shizuo said and grinned charmingly as he put out the spark from his cigarette he was smoking, making you blush more furiously.

"N-No, of course not, you idiot!", you said defensively while blushing in embarrassment as you looked away. Shizuo smirked cockily and moved closer and closer to you, making you shrink back until you can't move back, making you gulp in fear and nervousness. Shizuo grinned charmingly and stopped just one inch closing, making you blush furiously as you felt his hand comb your silky hair. His breath tickled your neck, sending shivers down to your spine.

"Then why were you blushing?", he whispered huskily.

"I-I-I—", you stammered while blushing furiously and was stopped by Shizuo kissing you passionately on the lips. Your eyes widened by the sudden movement and pushed him hardly.

"What… Why… Why the hell did you kiss me?", you asked embarrassingly and cutely as you touched your soft, cherry lips. You can still taste the sweet honey taste Shizuo's lips left as you felt your lips still tingling, making you blush more than ever.

Shizuo's eyes softened as he smiled at you and brushed your hair with his hand while leaning closer to you, making you feel his breath.

"I love you, (F/N)...", Shizuo whispered to your ear softly in a gently manner. He pressed his soft lips on your forehead and to your cheek as he wrapped his arms unto your waist and firmly pulled you closerto him. Teardrops unconcsiously started to fall from your eyes and down to your cheeks as you started to sob softly. You clenched both your jaws and hands and thought of something you hadn't for years.

Why were you crying?

Weren't you strong enough?

Why couldn't you handle this without crying?

"Hey.", you heard Shizuo say gently. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm fine." You croaked softly between sobs.

"No you're not.", Shizuo chided. "You're crying. Of course you're not okay."

"Shut up." you said firmly, surprising you a bit. "I said I'm fine, damn it."

You heard Shizuo sigh as you stopped sobbing and felt his warm hand wipe away your tears from your cold cheek.

"You shouldn't stress yourself much over your love life, (F/N).", Shizuo said with worry.

"As if you know what's happening in my love life, you dumbass. Why don't you just leave it alone and get your ass far from it?", you grumbled with distaste, just to make Shizuo laugh. "Now what's so funny?"

"You.", Shizuo chuckled making you glare and pout cutely while looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm not.", you denied cutely. "Anyways... Aren't you going to leave now? It's pretty late already."

"Not without you.", Shizuo said sternly.

"I'm pretty responsible and can handle myself on my own already. I'm not a little girl anymore.", you flatly complained.

"Right.", Shizuo sighed wearily. "Well at least let me accompany you."

You blinked several times in confusion as you brain registered what Shizuo had just offered.

You were living with the freaking Orihara Izaya, damn it!

"N-No thanks.", you stammered nervously and tensed at Shizuo's confused look. You grew pale and started to bit your soft lips. "I can handle myself. W-Well... Bye! See you next time!"

With that, you ran away from the forest and escaped from Shizuo epicly and quickly and went home.

(Shizuo's POV)

What just happened...?

I stared at (F/N)'s retreating figure with confusion and disbelief.

Why the hell is she acting like that?

It's as if she was...

...Hiding something?

I drew out another cancer stick and lit it up. I sighed as I smoked and wondered.

Was (F/N) hiding something?

(Normal POV)

That was close.

So close.

You flopped on your favorite large sofa bed that can fit two slim people and sighed wearily.

What will Shizuo do if he finds out that you were living with Izaya?

"Hn?", you heard a woman's voice. "Oh, you're back."

"Hmph. Why are you still here, Namie?", you said which was muffled by the sofa pillow your face was lying on.

"Blame that annoying jackass.", Namie grumbled, making you chuckle.

"Why not resign, hm?", you said and glanced at Namie.

"Well, you do know that I can't resign.", Namie sighed wearily as she piled papers up, probably for her to torture Izaya or Izaya torturing Namie.

"Is it about your brother or company? Both?", you snorted.

"Maybe even both. Argh, that damned psycho!", Namie huffed and whined rather loudly.

"Who's the 'Damned Psycho' you were talking about, Namie-chan?", a cheerful and not-so-innocent voice asked innocently, whom is actually Izaya, making you laugh out loud and Namie curse colorfully under her breath.

"Probably you, Orihara.", you snorted between your laugh. Izaya pouted childishly as you laughed and sat on his favorite computer chair. Namie sighed as Izaya spun on his computer chair until he stood up and lied down beside you on the large sofa bed. You stopped laughing and stared at Izaya's enchanting red eyes, only for Izaya to grin creepily and kissed you on the lips softly, making you blush and your eyes widen in shock. You saw in the corner of your eyes that Namie was shooting deadly glares to Izaya, amusing you secretly. You pushed Izaya unconsciously, making Izaya fall on the floor with a yelp, making Namie laugh.

"Y-You psycho...", Namie laughed and gasped for breath in between her laugh. "You... You got screwed by a girl!"

"Hmph.", Izaya huffed childishly and pouted as he sat up.

You buried your face on your fluffy sofa pillow and heard Namie leaving the house and close the door shut. Then you felt a hand comb your silky hair and warm body beside you, confirming that Izaya was beside you. You sighed and lifted your head up to breathe, just to face Izaya's charming face. He was sleeping silently and peacefully with his soft lips parted cutely and sexily, making you blush. Your eyelids grew heavy as you grew sleepy. Soon you drifted off to sleep, not feeling the soft lips that pressed against your own.

(Next Morning...)

A sigh escaped your lips as you cuddled next to a warm, slim body. You twitched as you felt a hand comb through your tangled hair and softly murmured a complain. You opened your eyes slowly to adjust with the bright light and saw Izaya's charming face and his cocky, ever-present smirk, making you squint your eyes in distaste and push him off the sofa bed, earning a satisfactory 'Oof!' from him. You huffed in embarrassment and sat up while combing your hair with your hand.

"Just what were you doing when I was asleep?", you demanded.

"Umm...", Izaya faltered and smiled sheepishly and playfully, making you narrow your eyes.

"What were you doing when I was asleep?", you repeated firmly and sternly.

"…..Touching your lips.", Izaya managed to chuckle cheerfully and playfully, making you glare at him murderously. But then you just sighed wearily and lazily, making Izaya also sigh in relief.

"Whatever. I desperately need breakfast.", you grumbled.

"It's already noon, (F/N)-chan~!", Izaya said cheerfully, making you twitch in annoyance.

"Why didn't you wake me up?", you hissed.

"I was enjoying your cute face.", Izaya said enthusiastically and grinned charmingly, making you face palm and curse silently colorfully in your crazed mind as you pulled yourself off the covers and went inside the bathroom.

"I'm going to meet a client today, so don't bother spy or stalk me, you hear me?", you shouted and slammed the door close.

Without you seeing, Izaya frowned and tilted his head cutely in confusion. Then, his frown was replaced by his cocky, ever-present smirk.

"This is going to be so interesting.", Izaya whispered softly and grinned evilly.

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 2 End

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

Dun dun dun...! Cliffhanger! XD Lewl, I'm so mean. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed it! OwO Sorry that I updated late... School is quite torturous. =A= Now! Let's check the progress of the voting!

Izaya: 5

Shizuo: 10

OAO Oh my... Shizuo is leading! Very interesting. I'll try to make a Shizuo tribute to the incoming chapters. But I might make... A special edit. Maybe make this fanfic have crack pairings OuOa Oh well. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! Kyaaaa~! 18 reviews in 2 chapters! Thank you all X3

Ciao!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii


	4. Chapter 4

Curse school and writer's block. =A= Finally, I posted this update! :'DDDDD Thank you for the reviews and votes, minna-san! QwQ You really make me happy. Anyways... Yes! I made this fanfic have crack pairings! Yeeeeesssss! Soooooooo...Expect some plot bunnies hopping along, more hot bishies coming, and enjoy the long chapter! OuO/

Note # 1: The girl is YOU. (F/N) = Your First Name. The reader. XD

Note # 2: Since this is AU, I made some temporary changes in their ages to avoid pedophile until permanent changes are decided. Shizuo's age is 24, Izaya's age is 22, the reader's/your age is 21, and Kida's age is 21. Please expect more changes in the other chara's ages in the next chapters.

Warnings: OOCs, Fluffs, AU, Flying Vending Machines and stop signs, and hot n' smexy bishies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 4: Kidnaps and Confessions

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

(Reader's POV)

You sighed as you sat on a comfortable chair outside a petite café as you drank your mango smoothie with whip cream blissfully while waiting for a blonde client of your, who was making you frustratingly impatient. Then after a while, you finally saw an interesting and familiar blonde, making you grin in mischief.

"Why hello there, you blonde idiot. Mind to explain why you dare to be late when it was YOU who called me here, you little bastard?", you said playfully and irritably in a sickly-sweet tone that could make a person vomit just by hearing it to the blonde while he sat on the chair in front of you. But to your disappointment, he just grinned that frustrated you. Bah.

"Long time no see, (F/N)-chan! Still remember my name?", the blonde said as he grinned.

"Of course.", you snorted in disgust, trying to piss him off or annoy him. But then again, he just raised an eyebrow and smiled charmingly at you. "Hmph, you're no fun. Besides, you are a frequent client of mine, ne, Kida Masaomi-kun?"

"Hn~. As expected from Violet-san!", Masaomi smirked and said your nickname in English, making you narrow your eyes dangerously and murderously while sipping your mango smoothie.

"Mention my damn nickname again and I swear I'll cut your tongue.", you hissed, making the blonde laugh.

"Amusing as always, (F/N)-chan!", Masaomi said cheerfully.

"Don't talk like that, you sound like Izaya.", you sniffed in distaste, making Kida go stiff.

"I-I do?!", Masaomi stammered, making you snicker at his nervousness.

"Yep.", you said and grinned as you watched his face lose its color. But to your disappointment, he just twitched uncomfortably and sigh, making you huff in disappointment while sipping your mango smoothie.

"Anyways, former bossu of Yellow Scarves-san, any interesting news from the gang? I haven't heard one lately.", you said and smiled in a twisted way like Izaya does while watching the blonde's actions.

Heh.

No one can make fun of the Violet Rose of the Dollars without getting away with it.

"They have a new leader.", he sighed wearily, making you tilt your head attractively unknowingly to you. "And now they're going out of control. Well, it figures since I'm not their leader anyway, so I have no right to interfere."

"Want me to help you?", you blurted out and grinned. "But it'll cost you much."

"As expected from the great 'Violet Rose' of the Dollars!", Masaomi said and grinned charmingly and brightly, making you just shake your head in disgust.

"What's with the great, Blondie?", you said and laughed.

"Don't call me that.", Masaomi said and pouted cutely. "But don't you like it? Being called great and all that..."

"I'm not that cocky kind of person who's all high and mighty.", you said and frowned after finishing off your mango smoothie. "It's that bastard Orihara informant ego. Now go order me a chocolate cupcake and another mango smoothie."

"Since when did you start ordering me around?", Masaomi said and smirked in amusement.

Idiot. That won't even pull you down.

"Ever since the day I decided to.", you said and smirked back, making Masaomi frown and order you the chocolate cupcake and mango smoothie. When your order came safely, you sighed in relief and started to eat your cupcake, tasting the chocolate burst of the chocolate cupcake inside. Soon you finished the cupcake in a minute and looked at Masaomi, who was looking at you cutely with interest and amusement written all over his face, making you raise and eyebrow curiously. He suddenly wiped off chocolate whip cream from your soft cheek and licked it off his finger blissfully, making you blush furiously in embarrassment.

"Yum.", he said, only to make you blush more. Then he looked at your red face and smirked, making you huff in embarrassment and look away. "What, have you fallen for me now?"

"No thank you.", you said and snorted in disgust and annoyance.

"Oh don't lie (F/N)-chan! I know you fell in love with me now.", he said in a seductive tone and grinned charmingly and seductively, making you raise an eyebrow and huff.

"I didn't came here and wait damn long enough just to chat with you unwillingly, you idiot.", you grumbled, making Masaomi chuckle. "Now tell me what you want to know."

"Oh, about that...", Masaomi said and frowned. "I want to know about the (L/N) family. They did quite a ruckus that somehow stirred the presence of some colored gangs."

Your face lose its color as you frowned and twitched nervously.

That's right.

Only Shizuo and Izaya knew about your past family.

But what did they do…?

You sighed and face palmed, making the blonde more confused.

"It's a good thing you called me here instead of Izaya…", you murmured softly, but loud enough for Masaomi to hear. "They're a rich and powerful family. From what I know, they're connected to some powerful Italian mafias and Yakuzas here in Japan. I recommend you not to mess with them or rather get involve with them unless you have some back up or something."

"You seemed to be familiar with them, (F/N)-chan.", Masaomi pointed out smartly without knowing that he just hit a nerve. Your face lost more of its color and you started to twitch more nervously, which the blonde noticed quickly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

You quickly looked away to avoid any eye contact and any possibility of him reading your mind, making him more confused than ever. Then unfortunately, he had an idea on why you were acting very strange.

"Let me guess.", Masaomi started,, making you as pale as porcelain. "You ARE familiar with them, aren't you?"

No shit, Sherlock.

Wow, so your mind can make more sarcastic comments while being nervous?

Cool.

"Well…. Yes, you're right.", you said and sighed wearily. "Actually, have you heard that the family has two inheriting daughters? It was said that the older daughter ran away. But truth be told, they actually abandoned her. They lied."

Kida Masaomi's eyes suddenly widened in understanding.

"Wait. So you're telling me that _YOU_ were the oldest daughter of the (L/N) family?!", the blonde said weakly. You glanced at him and stared at him.

"Well, not anymore.", you said nonchalantly. "I'm not that girl anymore."

"But then… Why are you with… With th-that guy, Orihara Izaya? You do know what he's like, right?", Masaomi choked out and said Izaya's name like saying it might just make the egoistical bastard appear.

"I find no reason why I still have to answer that question.", you blurted out with a monotone voice which masks your real emotion, which is making your chest heavy. "Now, about the payment…. Just pay for what I ate. That's all."

"I'm sorry…..", the blonde suddenly said with guilt, making you slightly surprised and raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?", you asked in surprise and mischief.

"Well, I'm sorry for insisting on asking a personal information from you.", he said softly, making you smile blissfully, only to make him blush a little without you knowing.

"You shouldn't apologize, Masaomi-kun.", you said in a soft and gentle voice. "Well, it's my job as an information broker to inform my clients if it's necessary, right?"

"I see.", Masaomi said and grinned mischievously. "So you're the type of person who's loyal to her clients? That's unexpected."

"I don't really know if you're right about that.", you said thoughtfully. You started to think about it for a while Until you felt something soft on your forehead. You blinked several times in confusion as your slow brain registered what just happened slowly.

Masaomi was kissing you on your forehead, making you blush furiously. Then he faced you and stared at you right in the eye.

"You can trust me, okay, (F/N)?", he whispered softly and gently. "I have a feeling that you have too many problems that's weighing you down. If you want, you can just come to me, call me, or text me to talk about it, okay? I'll be there if you need me."

"Typical, typical.", you said in amusement and snorted in disgust, making the blonde pout cutely. Then the both of you stood up and the blonde just sighed. "Well, I'll be going, then."

Suddenly, Masaomi grabbed you by the hand and hugged you tightly, making you yelp in surprise.

"I'm serious about what I said, (F/N).", he whispered as you struggled.

"Oh fine.", you said and sighed in relief when the blonde let go of you. Soon, you started walking away from him, leaving him all alone.

* * *

(Masaomi's POV)

I sighed as I stared at (F/N)'s departing form until she's out of sight.

Why can't she see that I'm trying to tell her something?

Maybe she can't accept that….

..That I love her?

Or maybe I annoy her too much….

Is that why she's angry at me?

Is that why?

"Tch…", I cursed as more ideas of reasons why (F/N)'s angry popped out of my brain.

Then suddenly, I heard a loud scream.

(F/N)'s scream.

I bolted up and ran as fast as I can towards the melodic and ear-piercing scream of (F/N). Anger flooded through my mind when I saw (F/N) grabbed by the same past members of the blue square that kidnapped Saki.

I won't let it happen again.

Especially with (F/N) as the one I have to save this time.

I can't fail her.

I saw (F/N)'s eyes widen with fear when she noticed me.

"Don't, Masaomi!", she cried out but her voice was muffled at the end because of one of the kidnapper's hand who covered her mouth roughly, making my anger rise. I looked at her in the eye and discovered that she was trying to say something important to me.

The question is: What is it?

She suddenly bit the kidnapper's hand, making him yelp and curse, accidentally and stupidly releasing his hand from covering her mouth, giving her the chance to tell me what she's trying to say.

"They have a gun! GO! I'll be fine!"

Oh.

As if I'll leave her.

I won't make the same mistake again.

"Go, Ma- Mmph!", she shouted but was stopped by the kidnapper again by covering her mouth with his hand while his other hand have a gun. The other kidnappers tried to drag her to their van, which was obviously not really working well, with (F/N) being damn stubborn and with all that struggles.

Well, risks are always made, right?

I can always be rash, whether people like it or not, I don't really give a shit.

I jumped on (F/N) protectively and kicked the kidnapper who was covering her mouth's hand, making the gun fly out of his hand and to the other side of the street, making him and his fellow kidnappers yelp in surprise and curse colorfully. This gave me the chance to grab (F/N)'s hand and run away from the kidnappers, who was running to catch up with us.

"That little runt!", one of the kidnappers cursed quite loudly as he ran to catch us, making a vein pop in annoyance. How dare he call me that!

After a while as we ran, I noticed that the kidnappers started to lessen, or rather gave up chasing us, but I wasn't stupid enough to stop there until me and (F/N) reach safety. Finally, I spotted a familiar van which was owned and ridden by quite some close and mischievous friends of mine. The door of the van opened and a cheerful and noisy otaku called out for us.

"Kida-kuuun~! (F/N)-chaaan~!", Karisawa Erika rather boldly shouted out our names as we approached them. Erika offered us a hand after noticing that we were exhausted after running from the kidnappers. I took her hand and she helped me and (F/N) climb up inside the van to sit.

"Yo Karisawa-san, Kadota-san, Yamasaki-san, Togusa-san.", I greeted properly as if nothing happened a while ago, while (F/N) just nodded at them respectfully. How rare. (A/N: -slaps Masaomi- Just looks who's talking. -snickers-. Masaomi: -pouts and rubs the spot that was slapped- Hey! I'm not rude, unlike someone who just slapped me. -gets slapped again- Ow! I'm just saying! A/N: Just save your complains for later and let the story continue. –glares-)

"Yo.", Kadota replied coolly and glances at (F/N) worriedly. "Hey, you okay? You look pale, you know."

I glanced at (F/N) and saw that Kadota was right; (F/N) was dangerously pale that she looked as if she was about to pass out. She was shutting her eyes tight, mumbling some words that was so soft that I can hardly hear it, and was breathing in a fast pace.

And I have no idea that she would actually pass out.

Quite idiotic of me to run so fast in such a long time and not notice that the person whom I was actually trying to save from a group of kidnappers was dead exhausted.

And it was all because of my idiotic mistake.

"(F/N)?", I asked in a worried tone, but (F/N) seemed to just ignore me. See? That's why I said that it was rare that she respected people. (A/N: -once again slaps Masaomi-. Masaomi: Ow! Stop that!) Then I noticed that her eyes were fluttering as if she was trying to keep herself stay conscious.

See how stupid I am?

Oh God, I actually feel so guilty because of my idiocy of not knowing.

(A/N: How Bipolar of Kida-chan. –snickers-. Masaomi: Hey! I'm not bipolar! A/N: -Ignores Masaomi- Let's continue the story~! Lol, sorry for the random comments. XD)

When I accidentally touched her hand, it was burning.

Maybe even literally burning?

"(F/N)!"

* * *

(Normal Reader's POV)

Darkness.

There was no single speck of light in here.

Just darkness.

Maybe…. It's representing how you currently felt?

Hollow?

Sad?

Upset?

Confused?

Lost?

Wait, why are you even thinking so negative?

That's rare.

Then suddenly scenes of your memories flooded your sight.

"(F/N), what are you doing here?! Get out! Don't you see that we're busy?!"

"I even wonder why she was born. She's useless! I don't want her!"

"It was better if she died instead of surviving that car crash."

"Get out of my sight! Don't return to me until you do something useful!"

You felt tear start to roll down your eyes and to your cheeks.

Why can't you just forget?

"(F/N)-nee~!"

Is that….

Rima-chan?!

Suddenly the flashes of memories disappeared and a blinding light came into sight. You went towards it and heard voices.

It was definitely not a little girl's voice.

Of course, it was definitely not Rima.

The voice grew louder as it called for you more, and you discovered that it was a boy's voice.

"(F/N)? (F/N)?", the boy's voice said in a pleading tone that seemed to pull you more into the blinding light. "Wake up. Please wake up…"

Kida…. Masaomi's voice?

You opened your eyes slowly and shielded your eyes from the blinding light that came in sight with your right hand. You felt a hand on top of your left hand, making you blush slightly.

"She's awake!", a woman's high-pitched voice cried out in happiness.

Karisawa… Erika-san?

"(F/N)-chan's awake?", another man's voice said.

Yamasaki Walker-san?

They're… They're all here?

What happened?

You got up and winced slightly at the piercing headache you were having. Suddenly, you were hugged tightly.

"(F/N)…", Masaomi whispered to your ear as he was hugging you oh-so-tightly.

Then, your chest started to grow heavy.

Why is it that…

…That your heart felt so painful?

Why?

You felt tears run down from your eyes as your heart felt painful than ever.

"Thank goodness your awake…", Masaomi whispered softly as he hugged you as if he would never release his arms that were wrapped around your waist. "We were so worried, you know."

"M-Masaomi…..", you murmured softly and slowly hugged him back.

Unknown to both of you was that there was another certain blond that was outside the hospital room door, staring at you two with disbelief and sadness in his eyes through the glass.

* * *

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

Chapter 2 End

*+*+*+*+*Durarara!*+*+*+*+*

* * *

Cliffy! Oh yeah! \m/ Lol, I'm such a sadist. Anyways… We're almost at the climax of the first arc! Well actually, I'm planning that this fanfic will have three or four arcs, depending on the plot bunnies and the amount of reviews, but never mind that. It's not yet official, since I'm having trouble with the twisted mind of plot bunnies who randomly wake me up at night when I'm having quite a good dream and mixed inspiration. But still. Sadly, I still have that damned writer's block. I was just bored enough to copy this from my notebook where I write the fanfic. And even school is torturing me! An irritating and frustrating prestigious all-girls school! Argh! I don't like this world anymore! I wanna be in the world of anime, meeting hot anime bishies like, Masaomi, Aoba, Izaya, Shizuo…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHH! ;A; Please slap me now. –gets slapped by a random person- Good, now I feel better. =w=a Now, please review, everyone! Review for more chapters, fluffs, bishies, and crack pairings! –kicked by another random person- Hey! I wasn't asking for a kick! =A=)9 Okay, since I don't have more to say anymore… On with the voting! The progress is:

Izaya: 9

Shizuo: 11

Masaomi: 0

Ohoho! Yes, I added Masaomi now, and Izaya is catching up with Shizuo! Interesting... Anyways... See ya next time, minna-san! Ciao ciao~!

-AkaiNamida/Akai-chii


End file.
